In the End, Beginning
by LadyBird
Summary: The matters of duty, honor and love are never easy. Pairings: Vaako and Dame Vaako, Vaako and Riddick


**Disclaimer:**Not mine

**Title:** In the End, Beginning

**Author:** LadyBird

**Fandom:** Pitch Black/ Chronicles of Riddick

**Pairing:** Dame Vaako/ Vaako, Riddick/ Vaako

**Rating:** T (to be safe)

**Warnings:** slash, drama, angst, OOC, break up

**Read at your own risk!**

**In the End, Beginning**

„They tell me the marriage vows are inviolable among Necromongers," Riddick's voice was low and calm.

Vaako could barely see his Lord Marshal. The lights were turned down, the room dark enough for only the shapes of things to be seen. Or people. Vaako knew that if the Lord Marshal were to turn around he would see silvery eyes shining in the shadows. But Riddick was standing with his back to Vaako.

There was really not much distance between them – four meters, perhaps less. It was impossible to cross it. For either of them.

„One of the councilors noticed me looking at you and your Dame last night on the reception and took pains to inform me." The tone of Riddick's voice did not change.

Vaako licked his lips. There was something in Riddick that made him feel as if he'd never been purified.

„Is he alive, my Lord?"

He needed to know if he had to start an „alliances and political intentions" check for a new appointment to the council.

„I thanked him," there was a hint of dark amusement in Riddick's voice. He had obviously followed Vaako's string of thought – as he often did. The Lord Marshal continued.

„Politely. I know you do not need more work at the moment."

But later… it was clear that at some point of time in the future Vaako would have to check out the replacement.

There was silence. Vaako could hear Riddick's breathing in the darkness which meant Riddick _meant_ for him to hear it.

„You know it's not your Dame I'm interested in?" The voice was still calm. Uncaring, even.

„Yes," Vaako admitted. Desire was a thing difficult not to notice. Especially if answered.

The silence reigned again.

"My lady has always been true to me," Vaako finally said.

It was a reminder to himself. A shield. It helped little. He might have been to purification chambers not long ago but being near Riddick made him feel as if there were no scars on his neck.

"She seems very open in her affections," Riddick was probably remembering his first encounter with the Dame. His voice carried a distaste carefully held in check. When Riddick gave freedom to that distaste, people died.

"She flirts. But she has always held her wows in honor." Vaako paused and breathed deeply in, bracing himself. It _hurt_ to say this.

"As do I."

Done. Over. Vaako carefully emptied his mind to avoid thinking about what he had just ended with his words. Riddick would do many things to get what he wanted, but there were also some he _would not_ do.

"I see." Pause. "This is all for tonight, First among Commanders."

Vaako bowed at the dismissal and with a quietly murmured "My Lord Marshal," left the Lord Marshal's rooms. The door hissed shut behind him. Vaako put his hand against the wall to steady himself, briefly closing his eyes. Riddick's voice had not lost its calm throughout the exchange. Nor, Vaako was sure, had his face shown any emotions. But Vaako had already admitted Riddick was much stronger than he could ever be, purifings or not.

Vaako shook his head, forced the cramped muscles to relax and straightened. Then he walked away from Lord Marshal's chambers towards his own quarters… and his wife.

* * *

When Vaako entered his rooms - their rooms – he thought for a moment that he was alone. The lights were dim, the living room cast in shadows. Then he heard the whisper of cloth and turned to see his wife rising from the armchair she'd been sitting in. From his armchair, Vaako noticed with some corned of his mind. She usually preferred the fragile-looking settee in the left side of the room. 

Vaako opened his mouth to greet her and paused, the words unsaid. There was something about her… that made him understand tonight would be the time of conversations in the shadows. In their own way, she and Riddick were a lot alike. Perhaps that was in truth the main reason for no love being lost between them.

With a start Vaako came out of his thoughts to find her standing right in front of him. He'd not noticed her coming closer.

"You are late tonight, my husband," she said, looking searchingly into his eyes. "But then, you are almost always late these days." There was no reproach in her voice. Vaako knew there wouldn't be. She, out of all, understood and approved his dedication to work. Perhaps because in her own way she was just as dedicated.

Before Vaako could answer she laid her hand in the middle of his chest. Since he was not wearing armor he could actually feel the pressure of her palm.

"I married you out of ambition," she said, her voice somehow distant and thoughtful. "You were the most perspective of the young lieutenants with much advancement predicted to you and I had no desire to remain an unattached consort to be taken or left as those above me wished. I also had no desire to remain a lieutenant's wife for ever. You were a perfect choice, one that could fulfill both my ambitions, and my," her fingers slowly traveled up over Vaako's neck and rested on his cheek, "other desires."

She breathed the words into his ear. Even now her touch made him shiver. She briefly pressed her body to his and for a moment Vaako thought she was going to kiss him… then he was released and she stepped away.

Vaako watched her as she stood there in the middle of the room, looking around as if trying to commit to memory every little detail there was. Her words were not news to him. He had known then and had not cared, he knew now and did not care - only the reasons were different. But she was still as beautiful and regal and desirable as when they had first met. As clever and ambitious as well.

She turned to face Vaako and there was something in her stance that he had never seen before. Perhaps it had not been there before. Perhaps he had simply not noticed. She looked… smaller, somehow. Fragile. And more beautiful than ever. But also strangely resigned.

"It is strange to have lived by your side all those years and only now, at the end of it, to realize that somewhere along the way I have come to love you."

The words felt as a blow in stomach to Vaako, making all the air rush out and leave him breathless. This was… For years he would have given - much - to hear it. And now he only felt trapped.

But… Vaako looked at the woman who had shared his life for so many years. She met his gaze and smiled sadly. It suddenly came to Vaako that this was perhaps the first sincere smile from her he had seen in years. He had never known her, he understood now. He had shared her life, shared her bed, done his best to share her ambitions – but he had never known her. And with that knowledge came the understanding that he didn't love her - hadn't for a long time if not ever. Now that he saw the woman she really was underneath all her masks he knew she was worthy of love and admiration - but while admire he could and did, he also did not love her. If she had opened to him like this at the beginning of their marriage he would have been hers to the end, but now… too late.

They looked at each other. Then the woman who was his wife lifted her chin higher and stared straight into his eyes, the Dame Vaako of the court again. Then she spoke.

"It has come to my attention that you no longer desire my company as your partner in marriage," her voice was calm and regal.

"I have filed for divorce and as of this evening our bond is dissolved. You have no obligations to me."

She turned on her heel and left the room. Only the hiss of the closing door brought Vaako out of his stupor. He rushed to the entrance, palming the controls in haste, ready to catch her…

The corridor was empty. The one he wanted to stop was nowhere to be seen. Vaako turned his head from left to right, trying to decide which way to go. The wisest move, he decided, would be to go to the command centre and…

"Let her go," the voice spoke out of nowhere and almost made him jump out of his skin. Only the fact that he recognized the voice stopped his hand on its way to his gun. Vaako turned to see the elemental appear into being. She looked up to meet Vaako's gaze.

"She has given you the only gift she can, under the circumstances. If you ever cared for her," her pale eyes were piercing, "if you care for her, even a little, still – do not throw it into her face."

The elemental seemed to be looking through him - or perhaps beyond him. Then her gaze focused on Vaako again. It was much gentler now. Understanding.

"I will look after her. You – you have another one to find."

Aeron nodded towards the aft of the ship.

"He is still in his chambers. Go to him."

And Vaako went.

**The End**


End file.
